The disclosure of this patent document relates to a disinfector including a mobile disinfector using ultraviolet (UV) light emitting diodes (LEDs).
Disinfection refers to an operation of eliminating viruses, bacteria, germs, or microorganisms. In general, disinfection may be divided into physical disinfection which heats and disinfects a target using heat or steam and chemical disinfection which disinfects a target using a disinfectant or sterilizing gas. Recently, recognition for health hazards in connection with viruses, bacteria, germs, or microorganisms or the like and the awareness or interest in good practices in maintaining health have increased among ordinary people. Thus, much attention has been paid to a device or method capable of easily performing disinfection.